


Все началось с безумного телефонного звонка

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Pakula



Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is a worried dad, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula
Summary: Скотт защищает Лиама и беспокоится о его “дружбе” с Тео. Вот и всё.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848604
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Все началось с безумного телефонного звонка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Started with a Frantic Phone Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433711) by [Maryse2311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryse2311/pseuds/Maryse2311). 



> Бета: TillTheEnd_OfTheLine

— Все началось с того безумного звонка. Хотя должно было произойти куда раньше. Чувствую вину за то, как долго не обращал внимания. Признаки были налицо. Вы с Тео всегда вместе. В школе, у тебя дома, в больнице или в лесу, в поисках тела.

Сидя на диване, Лиам смотрел на Скотта. Тот выглядел усталым и встревоженным. Лиаму было страшно. Он знал, куда ведёт разговор, и ему это не нравилось.

— Знаю, он изменился. Лиам, поверь, я знаю, что это не тот Тео, что пытался нас убить. Но я не могу не волноваться за тебя и просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен. — Скотт остановился в ожидании ответа Лиама.

Лиам на мгновение задумался. Это был момент истины. Время сказать правду. Скотт дал ему шанс признаться во всём.

— Скотт, мне нужно рассказать тебе кое-что о Тео. Обо мне и Тео. Знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я остерегался его, но я не могу. Тео просто... — Он осёкся. Затем попытался снова: — Я и Тео. Между нами связь. Трудно объяснить, но с ним я чувствую себя живым. Я хочу всё время проводить с ним и находить тела в лесу. Я хочу этого. С Тео. Только с Тео. Ты понимаешь?

Скотт слегка улыбнулся:

— Да, понял. Он твой Стайлз.

Лиам вздохнул, его разочарование вырвалось наружу.

— Нет, ты не понял. Он не мой Стайлз. — Он помолчал, чтобы успокоиться и собраться с духом. — Он... Он моя Эллисон.

Скотт затих, его химические синапсы сбились с ритма. Он встал и подошёл к Лиаму:

— Ладно. 

Лиам выдохнул с облегчением и обнял своего альфу.

Скотт обнял его в ответ, со всей теплотой и любовью.

Они отстранились при звуке открывшейся двери.

— Лиам! Я дома, — раздался из глубины коридора голос Тео.

Скотт не упустил из виду, что тот назвал жилье Лиама домом, и улыбнулся подошедшему Тео. Его улыбка быстро стала угрожающей, когда он схватил того за плечо:

— Причинишь ему боль — и я убью тебя. Понял?

Тео кивнул и, когда Скотт ушел, прислонился к стене.

— Так ты рассказал ему? Он что-то заподозрил?

Лиам пожал плечами:

— Он был уверен что мы натуралы. Но в какой-то момент понял, что мы больше не враги.

Тео с любопытством вскинул брови:

— Да? И что это был за момент?

Лиам приобнял его:

— Волчья луна. Я никогда не говорил, но, когда они забрали тебя, я слетел с катушек. И к этому причастен один безумный телефонный звонок.

Тео улыбнулся и поцеловал Лиама:

— Расскажи мне как-нибудь об этом.


End file.
